Cafe and Nightmares
by Choco-Mousse
Summary: Tenma is left with Tsurugi on the soccer field. Tsurugi invites him to the cafe. When they were about to go home, it started raining, and Tenma decided to stay at Tsurugi's. Oneshot story on Tsurugi and Tenma. Yaoi. Reviews please. Thanks. :)


_**Hello minna-san~ This story is a request from meigetsuhikari. It's a KyouTen fanfic. Please review after you read, k?**_

_**P.S I improved on how to decently write plots and the story line smoother, so this should be quite easy to read.**_

Today was another day. Saturday. It's practically Tenma's favourite day. No class today AND tomorrow. He's got all the time in the world for soccer practice with his friends, and his huge crush, no, he's actually in love with a guy. Who?

Tsurugi Kyousuke, the ex-SEED player.

Tenma fell head-over-heels in love with the ex-SEED when they first met. He skipped happily on the sidewalk, feeling that this would be one of the best days in his life. When he reached where the team was practicing, he quickly changed into his soccer outfit and joined them.

"Ohayou minna!~" Tenma happily greeted his teammates.

"Eh? Tenma? What's gotten into you? You look happier and jollier than you usually are," Kirino exclaimed, taken aback from his teammates' mood.

"Seems like Tenma can't wait to meet HIM," Shinsuke teased, since he was the only one who knew about Tenma's feelings toward Tsurugi.

"WhatareyoutalkingaboutShinsuke?" Tenma quickly replied back, with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Because you see everybody, Tenma here has a crush on—" Shinsuke couldn't continue his sentence as Tenma covered his mouth forcefully, that when he released, a hand mark on Shinsuke's mouth can be seen.

"Has a crush on whooooooooo?" Aoi teased, making Tenma blush even more.

Just then, the ex-SEED arrived, and everyone drew their attention to him.

"Hey Tsurugi! Time for practice!" Shindou exclaimed.

Everyone turned their heads at Tenma, who was now scarlet-read at seeing his first love. It was quite obvious, as everybody seemed to get it right away.

"Ohhhh… I see…~" Hikaru teased, making Tenma blush even more.

Meanwhile, with Tsurugi..

"Eh? What's going on in there? I'll never understand those idiots.." Tsurugi sighed to himself.

~**Time skip: After soccer practice**

"Okay minna! Practice is over! You may now go! And oh Tenma, good luck with HIM," Coach Endou announced and teased at Tenma, who was now blushing like crazy again.

"E-eh?! KAN-TOKU!" Tenma pleaded with his coach. Endou just chuckled and gave Tenma the thumbs-up sign with his trademark grin.

Some of the members already left, leaving only Tenma, Kirino, Shinsuke, Shindou, Hamano, Sangoku and Tsurugi behind. It was already night, and most of them left, leaving only Shinsuke, Tenma and Tsurugi.

"Tenma! I have to leave now! It's getting late!" Shinsuke exclaimed.

"B-but, -"

"Hey, maybe it's your chance to talk to HIM," Shinsuke teasingly whispered.

Without waiting for Tenma's reply, Shinsuke ran off, leaving only the brunette and the ex-SEED behind.

"Tenma, why are you still here? Shouldn't you go back to your place?" Tsurugi asked. Tenma blushed.

"U-uh, there's no school tomorrow, so it's okay for me to stay up this late. And besides, Aki-nii knows that I'm always out at times like these, so it's normal." Tenma replied.

An awkward silence filled the field. Neither of them spoke, they just stared at each other. Tenma thanked that the dark covered most of his facial features, which hid his blush.

"Tenma…" Tsurugi whispered to himself.

**Tsurugi's POV**

Shinsuke left, leaving only me and Tenma behind. Why him? Why does it have to be him? Of all people, why do I have to fall in love with HIM? If you are wondering, yes, I am in love with Tenma. The way his eyes sparkle when he hears something about soccer, the way his body moves when he's playing. If…If only I could tell him, but I'm afraid he'll reject me. I mean, we are both guys, and confessing to him makes it only harder. But I doubt he'll ever return this emotion. I'd rather have him as a friend than someone who ignores me because I confessed.

The awkward silence still lingered about a few minutes, when I decided to break the ice. (Of course, after whispering to myself)

"Uh, hey, you wanna go to the café? I'm hungry." I said, nervously.

"U-uh sure.." Tenma replied.

We went to the nearest café, and Tenma ordered cheesecake, while I had a sandwich. We ate in silence, and I constantly glanced at him, when all of a sudden, our eyes met… And I blushed.

**Tenma's POV**

Tsurugi and I were walking towards the café, when we reached there, I immediately ordered cheesecake, and he had a sandwich. Our eating was very quiet, and I constantly glanced at him, but then at the 15th glance, our eyes met… and I saw him blushing, and I was in the same situation he was in.. staring and blushing.

"Tenma…" I heard him whisper.

"T-Tsurugi.." we were leaning in closer… and closer… and closer… and closer… until…

"Excuse me sir, but I will be taking your payment now," the waitress told us.

We snapped out of our daze, and when we realized how close we were, we immediately backed off, blushing furiously. The lady seemed to notice that she ruined our 'moment', and she quickly turned back.

"Oh, sorry about ruining your moment, but I'll get your payment later, k?" the waitress giggled and went back to the counter, immediately telling the cashier lady what happened, we knew because we heard their giggles.

"S-s-s-s-sorry about t-that," I stammered. Why do I always have to stammer when I'm with him?

"U-uh… It's ok…. W-we should pay now.." he said shyly.

We left the café, and was abot to go our separate ways, when it started to rain.

"_Great. Now I can't get back home." _I thought to myself.

"T-Tenma, my place is just a block away, we should head there." Tsurugi suggested nervously.

"H-hai…" I replied.

**Back to the Normal POV.**

Both of them found shelter on Tsurugi's home, and they quickly went inside. Once they were dry, Tsurugi decided that Tenma should stay here for the night, as the rain didn't seem to show signs of stopping. Tenma reluctantly agreed, and phoned Aki. Thankfully, Aki agreed, and Tenma told Tsurugi.

"Well, since that's settled, we should go to sleep." Tsurugi exclaimed.

Y-yeah.. I'll go sleep on the sofa," Tenma said.

"No, I'll sleep on the sofa, you go on the bed."

"B-but,"

"No buts."

"O-okay.."

Tenma was comfortably lying down on Tsurugi's bed. He could smell Tsurugi's scent, and hat made Tenma excited. Tenma dozed off, and Tsurugi followed.

_Tenma was walking across the street, soccer ball in hand. He was crossing, when a drunk driver decided to break the rule, and went dashing towards Tenma. Tenma's eyes widened, and he waited for his death._

"_Tenma! NO!" Tsurugi shouted, and pushed Tenma out of the way, resulting Tsurugi getting hit by the truck. Blood was splattered everywhere and Tenma was shocked and scared to death._

"_TSURUGI! TSURUGI, NOOO!" Tenma wailed._

"TSURUGI!" Tenma woke up with a sudden jolt, shivering from his nightmare. Tsurugi immediately woke up, and rushed to Tenma's side, comforting the brunette.

Tenma clung onto Tsurugi for his dear life, and whispered into Tsurugi's ear.

"Tsurugi..please. Don't leave me alone…Please.."

"I won't Tenma, don't worry."

"T-Tsurugi.."

"T-Tenma, I'll never leave your side. I'll always be here for you. You know why? Because I-I love you.."

"Kyousuke… I-I love you too.."

Tsurugi was happy that Tenma felt the same way, and brought his lips onto Tenma's. Tenma immediately responded, and after a while they broke, and gasped for air.

"Tsurugi..will you sleep with me tonight?"

"Of course…Matsukaze.."

Both of them fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming about their future… together.

_**Soooo… How was it? I personally think this one is the best I've written so far. Please review and give me more ideas for the next story! Toodles!**_


End file.
